


The Pretender Job

by gomushroom



Series: Sing Louder and Louder [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Few more songs. Few Jun/Nino backstories from an old AU, of first meeting and first goodbye.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Sing Louder and Louder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Turning up with Jpop





	The Pretender Job

**Author's Note:**

> Higedan's _Pretender_ was the first song that came up and apparently that was all it took: the rest was history. 
> 
> I enjoyed this 'nudge' to f i n a l l y ~ return to [The Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310365) universe I love so much.
> 
> .

**Pretender - Official髭男dism**

“A good choice. That’s a nice painting.”

Nino startles at the deep voice coming from somewhere behind him. He had made sure that he’s going to be alone--he’d even put the guard at sleep with his charming trick. Who’s here? He clears his throat loudly, telling himself to keep his calm, and slowly turns to face the coive. 

He blinks.

A handsome guy with a very nice fashion sense--at least he knows which brand goes with which brand and how to manipulate them for the best fashion statement needed for a grift--is standing with his head slightly tilting, with what appears to be an amusement across his face, just right under the shade of the next Monet painting.

A handsome guy who just caught Nino red handed, with his gloved hands clutching the bottom frame of the new world exhibit star, is just standing there.

“Yes, it sure is,” Nino manages to say. He keeps his hold on the frame, his brain already plotting his emergency plan B, or probably he should go with plan C--that involves explosive though--or the old traditional plan D of seduction. But before he can decide, the handsome guy speaks again, and Nino is sure he could catch some amusement behind the voice.

“Do you need help with it?”

**LIFE - Arashi**

That handsome guy was on the news--a primetime breaking news at that, about him accused of becoming the head of an insurance embezzlement scheme, reportedly to have been under federal police surveillance for years; and Nino planned ahead.

That was 10 months ago.

And today Nino was standing in front of the top security prison in Japan--he’s making sure he’s perched on the hood of his new car, full courtesy of his latest mark who ended up too kind for his own good and decided to gift a fucking sport car for Nino’s fake birthday only after a boring one night stand--waiting for that handsome guy.

The large gate opened and the handsome guy--albeit not so handsome now; prison was not kind to him, well it’s not supposed to be kind to anyone--walked out, with sad eyes, looking lost and out of it, a true opposite from the confident aura he exuded during his arrest seen on TV. 

“Jun-kun.”

And those sad eyes meet Nino’s, blinking and sparkling with such a weak hope--Nino wanted nothing but to erase that sadness.

They have 10 months now. Nino would make things right again, together with Jun now.

**優しくって少しバカ - Arashi**

“I can.”

“You can’t.”

“I can, Nino. We had the resources. We did our planning. We have to act soon before they even notice that we’ve been closing in to them for too long. We can do this. I _can_ do this!”

Nino didn’t trust himself to speak. He huffed his irritation and ended up kicking Jun on the shin. Hard.

“Hey, what’s that for?”

He stopped midway in his attempt to leave their room--what was he thinking of leaving their room in a rash, they couldn’t be seen. He almost ruined their hard work, all the three months of uncomfortable surveillance, just for a short moment of irritation; even if Jun was all to blame with him being unbelievably demanding lately--this job was definitely taking a toll on them.

“That’s for your stupidity,” Nino said before he sighed in surrender--there’s no good in being angry with each other, especially now at the final stage of their con--and adds, in a softer tone. “You can’t do this. You can’t do this alone. We’re in this together, remember?”

**このままもっと - Arashi**

“Stay close,” Nino hissed, his hand gripping Jun’s elbow, making sure they’re not separated by the wave of people trying to leave the ballroom. 

“Do we need to be _this_ close though?”

“Better safe than sorry,” Nino said, distractedly pulling Jun into what he hoped would be a normal stride of a couple walking toward the exit of the building. “They won’t check pairs. They are searching for a suspicious individual; we need to get out of here, Jun-kun.”

“I’m fully aware,” Jun said, his voice tight. Nino knew that it’s a sign of him already planning ahead, half distracted and half fully concentrated. Nino knew that he would trust his life to Jun shall the time come but that didn’t mean that he’s going to lower his guard. They would need both their wits and tactical resources. 

Jun said again, this time with a loud and distracted voice, “Are you sure this is the right way, _darling_?.”

Nino had to force himself to hold in his laughter; Jun had learned well and was now convincing enough to pull the mark, but Nino knew the telling signs, how Jun was nervous at the sight of an armed troop of bulky security heading their way from the entrance. 

He tiptoed and gave Jun a soft kiss on the cheek. He patted Jun’s arm reassuringly with one hand while his other hand slipped into his pocket to make sure he still had his gun. In his sweetest voice, Nino replies, loudly, “ _darling_ , you know best.”

**猫 - 北村匠海**

The sports car would have to go.

The good life Nino had been enjoying for the last year would have to go. 

The routine he’d been sharing with Jun for the last year has also had to end.

 _I’ll find you._ That was all Jun said last night before he made things easy for Nino--or at least that’s what he’s thinking, that stubborn handsome guy. Nino found a one-way ticket to fly down to Bali tonight. A black credit card was slipped into the first page of his new fake passport; Nino would never used it, he could never used it, but the thought that Jun went to the effort to make sure Nino won’t starve to death or be lacking any digital money still warmed his cold heart. Jun made sure he took care of Nino’s finances, a straight sure way to win his heart, that handsome guy was always so extra.

Turning one last time to their apartment, a place had felt like home all these months, a first in a very long time, Nino clutched his large suitcase and sighed. It’d been a ride. And he’d hold on to Jun’s promise. Until then. “You better, Jun-kun. Or else.”

*


End file.
